


Intoxicated

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Maria likes to drink because it’s the only time she feels like she can be anything but professional.





	Intoxicated

Maria Hill liked to drink.  Her job was hard and she had kinda this thing… you know the thing where your dad kinda sucks and it makes it hard for you to form emotional bonds or whatever?  You know that thing?  And you end up just jumping from one meaningless fling to another, sometimes not really thinking them through so you end up fucking half your co-workers who also have the same thing?  You know that thing?  She had that.

The alcohol was pretty great at facilitating the hooking up with coworkers and strangers thing.  Next to ‘I think we’re all about to die’ sex, it was the best.  Also in many ways, it was better because ‘I think we’re about to die’ sex had way more remorse attached to it, even if the endorphins on top of the adrenaline rush did make it out of this world intense.  Sober Hill was pretty focused on work.  She had a strong sense of what was appropriate behavior.  She knew what she believed was right and wrong.  She took things seriously.  There was a reason why she had made it so far up the ladder in SHIELD so young and then taken on to work for the Avengers and SHIELD.  She was focused and driven.  Maybe part of that was because of the whole not forming bonds issue.  Still, can’t fault it, if it works.

When she was drunk she was louder.  Sillier.  She liked to tease people.  All the things she absolutely wouldn’t say at work would come pouring out.  She was funny.  Witty.  Sarcastic.  Well, she was always sarcastic.  That never went away really, but drunk it was more obvious.  She was exactly the person her father rejected and with alcohol, she didn’t care one bit.

She was also handsy.

Super handsy.

Like right now for example, how her hands were on your knees and she was leaning right into you, telling you how dumb Clint Barton was.  She didn’t even know you.  Yet, right now you were the most interesting person in the world.

“That can’t be true.”  You laughed, leaning into her.  “He’s an Avenger.”

She could smell the soap you’d used you were so close to her and the faint scent of alcohol on your breath.  You’d both drunk enough your inhibitions were lowered but not so much that either of you was really drunk.  Happily tipsy was the line you both sat at.

She moved her hand up your leg a little more.  “He is.  Don’t tell him though, I know he puts it on.  He likes people to know he’s a dumbass so people underestimate him.  Also, it means people never ask him to do anything.”

“Smart.”  You said, moving your hand to her leg.  It sent a tingling sensation over her skin.  Not just from the feather touch of your fingers, but the promise of where this was heading.

“Yeah,” She agreed.  “But annoying.  Makes it hard for me to get anything done.”

“You like working for the Avengers and not being an Avenger?”  You asked, your own hand moving up to her hip.

“Mm… Yeah.  They’re all idiots but that’s why I’m there.  Balance it out.”  She said.

You leaned in closer still, the heat and moisture of your breath teasing her skin.  “It sounds like they’re very lucky to have you.”  You said.

“You know it, kid.”  She said and brought her lips to yours.  The kiss was a little drunk and a lot sloppy.  Your tongues circling around each other as you nipped and sucked at each other’s lips.  She pulled you closer to her, not so you were on her lap exactly but her thigh was pressed against your cunt and she could feel the wetness already building there.

You let out a soft moan and she pulled back and tugged on your bottom lip smiling at you.  “How about…”  She nodded to the ladies bathroom.

You started giggling.  “Like there wouldn’t be a line.”

“Lines are where the foreplay happens.”  She said, pulling you to your feet.

The line was good for foreplay, just as she said.  She pulled you tightly against her and her hands slid up your skirt, squeezing your ass as you ground against her thigh.  You kissed the whole time the line moved.  You caressed her neck and ran your hands down to her breasts.  She knew the people around you were judging you both.  She could feel their eyes on her.  About halfway to the bathroom, she spotted a janitor’s closet and she dragged you into it.

She slammed you in into the back of the door, kissing you hard, her head swimming thanks to the alcohol and the lack of oxygen.  Her hand went to your cunt, pushing your panties aside and thrusting two fingers inside you.  The wet, heat encompassing her digits as she worked them inside you.  She thrust them in and out, twisting her wrist side to side and curling them so they pressed and dragged against your g-spot.  Her thumb rolled a random pattern out on our clit, varying the pressure so you bucked against her hand and moaned against her lips.

Your fluids ran from you, trickling down her wrist in little rivulets.  The way your body responded to her made her own skin tingle and she could feel her own arousal seeping through her panties.

You gasped suddenly, throwing your head back and your hips bucking against her hand.  You cunt fluttered around her fingers and she knew you were close.  She sucked on your throat, hard enough to leave a mark and you moaned loudly.  “Oh fuck, Maria.  Just like that.”

She was impressed you remembered her name.  She was only vaguely aware of yours.  If she had to say it, it would be 65% guesswork.  She kept working her hand in your cunt, dragging her fingers over your g-spot and adding a third finger to add more stretch to the sensation.  You bucked hard and your muscles clenched up.  She put her hand over your mouth and you screamed into it as you came.

She smiled and softly kissed your throat, pulling her hand from your pussy and painting your lips with your juices.

“Oh, fuck.”  You hummed.  “That was amazing.”

You spun her around, pressing her against the wall.  You kissed her hard before sinking to your knees in front of her.  You ducked your head under her skirt so when she looked down all she could see was a billow of shimmering crimson fabric and your legs poking out behind you.

You pulled her panties down to her knees and nuzzled at her pussy.  She hummed and closed her eyes as you began to lap at her pussy.

She couldn’t fault your technique.  Even slightly sloppy from the alcohol you knew how to use your tongue.  Each swirl and flick.  Each nip and bite was aimed perfectly.  You added your fingers, fucking her with them.  While you didn’t find her g-spot right away, when you did, the surge of pleasure it added to what was already building thanks to your attention on her clit nearly made her come there and then.

Maria did no stay silent either.  She knew there was no need.  The sound of the club would drown out her moans.  She gave herself to it.  Her hips rocked against your face and her knees buckled as she got closer and closer to release.   She could feel it right there ready to break and you corkscrewed your wrist, dragging first your fingertips and then the back of your knuckles over her g-spot.

Lights popped behind her eyes and her legs trembled as she tried to hold herself up.  “Fuck, yes.”  She cried as she tried to hold onto the door frame.

You drank her through it and got to your feet, a smug little smile on your face.  She grabbed you, pulling you into a hungry kiss, licking the salty fluids from your lips.

She broke the kiss and leaned back against the door, pulling her panties back up.

“We should go dance.”  You said as you straightened yourself out.

“Sounds good, kid,”  Maria said.  Why not after all?  She wasn’t working now.  Now was for letting your hair down.  “Drink first though.  I definitely need to be much drunker.”


End file.
